A mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone is, by transmitting and receiving digital data with a mobile phone base station, executing wireless communications via the base station.
In recent years, in accordance with an increase of public facilities or the like each having an AP (access point) for a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), a demand for connecting a mobile phone with an internet using the access point is increasing.
When a wireless LAN interface is mounted onto the mobile phone, the mobile phone can connect with the wireless LAN access point and access the internet.
For example, patent literature 1 and patent literature 2 describe a configuration and a wireless LAN setting method of a mobile phone adapted for the wireless LAN, provided with the wireless LAN interface.
In general, complicated procedures are required for the connection with the access point. The mobile phone disclosed in these patent literatures has an imaging means, such as a camera, and takes a picture of a QR-code (Quick Response Code, registered trademark) attached to a housing of the access point. The QR-code stores setting information for connecting with the access point of the wireless LAN. By taking a picture of the QR-code by the imaging means, and analyzing the QR-code, the mobile phone acquires the setting information stored in the QR-code, and sets the connection with the wireless LAN. As a result, a user of the mobile phone can connect with the wireless LAN without the complicated connection procedures.